


你也有今天

by DU_NAI



Series: 你也有今天 [1]
Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	1. chapter 10

32

丁程鑫把斗篷扔到了一遍，嫌弃地看了一眼身上大片大片的血渍，开始脱衣服。

监狱长宿舍的门窗都被简亓上了锁，只有窗缝里一点夕阳的昏黄光晕洒进来，照在丁程鑫赤裸的身体上，像他周身都发着什么光。

简亓舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢走近了他。

丁程鑫仰头跟他接吻，迫不及待地去撕扯他的上衣，简亓拢住了他的手，啄着他唇角笑他着急，这可是军用制服，哪是你随手能撕坏的，再说了我们时间多得很——

原来这才是带他回监狱长宿舍的理由，丁程鑫嗤笑了声，继续去啃咬简亓的嘴唇，双手双脚都用上了，去攀简亓的脖子和腰，把自己整个人都挂在了他身上。

他热情得有点过分，简亓托着他的屁股把他往床上带，自上而下把人压住时才有机会去确认丁程鑫微红的眼睛，低头亲吻他的额角和眼梢，问他怎么这么饥饿。

躺在他身下的人嘴角一勾露出极具魅惑的表情来，红唇一张一合，说好哥哥快来喂饱人家嘛——简亓捏着他下巴摩挲他那张口就来的嘴，说我算是明白那群人是怎么被你勾得魂不守舍的。

丁程鑫恼了，用大腿顶他：“你烦不烦，要干就快点，没得吃晚饭我真的饿。”

简亓算了算时间，冲他挑了挑下巴说请你吃夜宵。

丁程鑫张口想说成交，交字还没出口就被抓住了要命的地方，变成了一声诡异的喘叫，简亓低头啃咬他的耳廓和肩窝，叼着乳尖吸扯到丁程鑫想揍他，才转而在下腹漂亮的肌肉线条上留下了密密麻麻的热吻。

太烫了。

丁程鑫仰着脸承受着超负荷的激情爱意，杀人时都没流这么多热汗，仿佛床单也会被浸湿，他开了个小差想晚上简亓会不会送他回去，夜宵会吃什么，简亓在他出神的当儿把他那话儿吞进了嘴里，搞得他一个激灵把自己抖醒了，顺便深切地感受到后面也有两根手指在入侵。

你tm就不能循序渐进吗！

丁程鑫忍着骂娘的冲动死咬着牙关，可简亓似乎非得让他喊出点什么才愉快，他用指尖在丁程鑫身体里摸索前列腺的位置，任由丁程鑫怎么搡他踹他也不罢休，碾到位置后还要好心诱惑：这里隔音很好，放心。

放你大爷——啊！

叫、叫出来了。

靠，丁程鑫捂住了脸装鸵鸟，冷不防简亓碾着同一个位置开始疯狂攻击，丁程鑫来不及捂上嘴硬生生从他开始加速开始叫到了彻底射出来，最后那声都快哑了，配合着简亓吞咽的声音真的是有够般配。

简亓凑上来亲他，问他有没有什么想说的。

丁程鑫说我cnm。

简亓亲了亲他的嘴角，说我也爱你。

滚！

说滚就滚，只不过不是简亓滚是他自己滚——简亓圈着他的腰翻了个身，把人翻成了方便后入的姿势，丁程鑫还没反应过来就被硬邦邦的玩意儿刺了个穿，一声闷哼吼进了枕头里，整个人都抖成了筛子。

简亓拍了拍他紧绷的臀肉，说你怎么不早说是个处。

丁程鑫噙着冷汗扭头瞪他，嘴上还不饶人：“你以为谁都跟你一样——啊、靠！轻点！你大爷的……简亓你、啊慢……慢点wcnm！”

入口虽然紧得要命，可简亓的挺进挺出也多少加快了扩张进度，虽然丁程鑫疼得死去活来，但到底还是撑到了活来的阶段，身体刚刚适应这种强度就被简亓整根没入顶到了最深处，一声尖叫仿佛被命运扼住了喉咙，生生卡成了无声的呐喊。

简亓俯下身亲吻他抖动的肩胛，丁程鑫身上泛着情动的粉，敏感得要命，一被吻就下意识想躲，简亓不信邪地抓住他的肩膀在上面咬了一个鲜明的牙印，在原本就泛红的皮肤上晃动出近乎于染血的色泽。

衬极了野生小玫瑰。

 

33

他真的好漂亮。

简亓一遍遍地在床上索取他，换着体位给予他身体力行的爱意和迷恋；一遍遍地亲吻他的嘴和精致的脸，掐着他的乳首看他痛苦又兴奋的颤抖；他身上每一寸白皙的皮肤下都埋着恰当好处的精瘦肌肉，像雕塑家刻刀下的神之子，在人间遭受着炼狱的洗礼。

他吻上了丁程鑫起起伏伏的小腹，看他怕痒地缩起来一些，又贪恋地想要更多而再次舒展开来，他就像永不知餍足的小野兽，第一次开荤就想吞掉整只巨象。

简亓抱着他在窗边的毛玻璃后面苟且，丁程鑫发烫的身体对瓷砖有着近乎条件反射的抗拒，也因此贴他贴得更紧，下面的小嘴像是要将简亓的囊袋也含进去不可。

哥哥有喂饱你吗？简亓抱着他亲吻着他潮红的脸问。

还没有、还不够，他说着去寻找简亓的嘴，一旦接触上就不管不顾地啃咬上来，吮得简亓的舌尖都开始发麻，磨肿了的嘴唇艳红艳红的像染了熟透了的果浆。

简亓顺从本能地去尝他嘴上的果浆，呼吸着他甜蜜的喘息，把人抱回了床上，以骑乘的姿势进得更彻底。

啊、啊哥哥、不行了……

他终于开始有点害怕这般不计后果的纵欲，摇着头抗拒简亓箍着他腰托起又扔下的高频率，简亓咬住了他拒绝的嘴，把他顺着脸颊流淌下来的生理泪水都尝了个干净。

刚刚不是还嫌不够吗，放心，保证喂饱你。

 

监狱长的宿舍还有独立卫生间和浴室，简亓抱着他保持着连接的姿势一步步朝浴室走，丁程鑫被他颠得神不守舍，两只拳头吃痛地缩成一团，紧紧箍着简亓的脖子，大腿内侧被磨得又红又疼，脚趾尖都染上了艳粉色，和两条雪白的小腿一起圈着简亓的腰。

浴室里放起了水，热还要等一会儿，简亓抱着他进了花洒底下，小玫瑰仰面被冷水冲得又冷又快要窒息，尖叫着紧紧抱住了他。简亓满意地笑了起来，在渐渐热起来的水温里再次含住了他鲜红欲滴的嘴唇。

他说你只能是我的。

丁程鑫没听清，反问他什么？

简亓重重地把自己顶进去，在温热水流里结结实实地释放在他体内，咬着他红得发烫的耳尖说：“你只能是我的，我一个人的。”

 

丁程鑫胡乱地点着头，看着他退出了自己的身体，还没等里面的粘稠全部流淌出来，简亓又把他转了个身按在了浴室的瓷砖墙壁上，炽热体温从背后靠近，底下空虚的地方再次被狠狠填满，丁程鑫失神地叹了口气，不知道是爽得，还是透支得。


	2. 番外

战斗以丁程鑫的体力告急结束，他在地板上瘫了会儿，试图动之以情晓之以理地让简亓放弃那个“你上来自己动”的念头。

可简亓充耳不闻地把他抄着膝弯抱了起来，直接抱上了老板椅，这姿势过于羞耻跟把尿无异，把丁程鑫耻得面红耳赤，捶着他手臂让他松开。

简亓不肯放开他，甚至咬住了他耳朵，劝他愿赌服输。

丁程鑫心一横在他腿上磨着裤裆转了个身，简亓眼睛都瞪大了，却没有阻拦他的动作。

他舔了舔嘴角，笑得很肆意。

下胯前后蹭了蹭，隔着两三层布料蹭出一溜的火，难得看到简亓硬忍的模样，殷红的情动色彩从脖子根烫到耳根，这让丁程鑫满意得不行。

他慢条斯理地去解开简亓的上衣，缓慢而磨人地从他胸口上循着起伏的肌理吻过去，虽然体力上比不过他，可丁程鑫有足够的自信在撩拨挑逗上胜他三条街。

简亓面上依然没什么表情，可丁程鑫听得到他的心跳声，和明显加快的呼吸，胜利者的小得意浮上面庞，丁程鑫笑得胸有成竹。

“你还要磨蹭多久？”简亓突然问。

他声音已经哑得不像话了，丁程鑫没听过他这样的声线，一时被蛊惑了个正着，发愣的当儿就被简亓托着屁股抬了起来，手下一扯就把丁程鑫下身唯一穿着的内裤给扒了，再落下时光腚就坐在简亓的裤子上。

“唔！”丁程鑫被他吓了一跳，占着上风的局势突然又被扭转，简直跟刚才的打斗差不多，实在是惹人生气，便瞪着他问，“不是说我自己动吗，你干嘛动手——”

“我只是说你自己坐上来动，没说我不动；再说了你磨蹭来磨蹭去的，等你进入正题都不知道要到猴年马月了。”简亓从下面顶了顶他的屁股，丁程鑫脸上蹭地一下就红透了，忙着拦他的裆，就顾不上简亓从V领薄毛衣露出的一截雪白肩膀上舔吻下来的嘴，又酥又麻，没一会儿就只会哼哼了。

“你、你烦人……”丁程鑫嗔怪道。

简亓把这当成了夸奖，用牙尖咬开了毛衣领口，去亲吻被薄软的毛衣料子蹭得泛粉挺立起来的诱人甜豆，丁程鑫终于忍不住叫了出来，抱着他的脑袋爽得几乎迷失了自我。

同时简亓的两只手在他背后扩张刚刚洗过澡而温热潮湿的泬口，几乎在入口处塞了四根手指也能畅通无阻后，这才把人又抱起来了一些，拉下了裤链扶着他坐了下去。

“啊！”

丁程鑫一个猝不及防就被他贯了个穿，仰头绷直了背脊线，简亓顺势咬在他喉结上，疼得丁程鑫咒骂了一句，又被底下的动作撞碎了声。

简亓抱着他不住地顶弄，怕他掉下老板椅去，所以抱得很紧。

那种力度实在是让人安全感过剩，像是有幸成了谁的救命稻草，被固执地捆绑在一起，谁也不能失去谁。

丁程鑫太眷恋这种安全感，哪怕被顶得魂不守舍也依然回抱了他，抱不住简亓的脖子时便使了劲地抓他的胳膊或者肩膀，老实说他也分不清抓的是哪，反正是简亓就对了，此时此刻占据他身心的唯一的那个人。

他还记得谁说过和喜欢的人做这种事时眼前会满是绚烂的光。

他现在明白那一定是骗人的。

因为他看得好清楚，认真地注视着他的简亓的眼睛，贪婪的却又迷恋的藏不住的深切爱意从眼底流淌出来，慢慢地包裹了他全身——这就是他目之所及能看到的一切。


	3. chapter 12

38

又到了公共澡堂开放日，Tom跟丁程鑫打了个招呼，说你最近小心点，尤其洗澡啊什么的，有人在谋划搞你。

丁程鑫一边整理洗澡用品一边问了句，你说狱警他们洗澡是也在一块儿吗？

Tom一下子没跟上，被问住了，琢磨了一下才回答大概都是宿舍里的独立卫浴吧，丁程鑫哦了声，抱着自己的东西在门口跟他挥手道了拜拜。

这声拜拜后人就不见了，Tom在澡堂都没看到他。

 

丁程鑫抱着自己的换洗衣物噔噔噔去找了简亓。

简亓在门口盯着他看了会儿，又看了看周围确认没有人跟着他，才把人放进来。门一关丁程鑫就开始脱衣服，简亓也不拦他，慢条斯理地问他你大白天就这么光明正大地来就不怕其他狱友见了起疑心吗。

丁程鑫脱了一半扭头冲他咧嘴笑：你放心我反跟踪能力一流！

自夸完又觉得哪里不对，怎么的你是在暗示我晚上再来？

“算了，没事，你去洗澡吧。”简亓去窗边拉窗帘，看着丁程鑫光着腚跑进浴室去的背影，默叹了口气。

丁程鑫洗澡也不闲着，隔着浴帘跟他聊天，问他有没有查到关于毒王的线索，简亓按了按发胀的太阳穴，说毒王本来就是个一身谜团的毒界传奇，把他当切入点未免太强人所难了，他话刚说完就听到丁程鑫在里面笑，气不打一处来地怼门口去问他笑什么。

浴帘拉开了半截，丁程鑫湿漉漉地笑着看他：“我还以为你很有能耐，看来也不过如此嘛。”

啧。

简亓扯开了自己的衬衣扔到了一边，皮带一抽就踏进了浴帘后，丁程鑫挑衅地看着他，被简亓用皮带勾住后腰拉近了身前。

“干嘛？”丁程鑫笑得甜蜜，还不忘扬起下巴向他示威。

简亓勒紧了手上的皮带让他无处可逃，低下头精准地叼住了他的嘴唇，丁程鑫躲了一瞬，没躲开，便迎难而上把握主动权挑逗起简亓来。

他主动地亲了简亓三次，终于被简亓扣住了下巴。

接下来便是监狱长展露自己统治地位的独裁时间，丁程鑫进退不得，只能任他索取了个够。

简亓吻完他，喘着热气咬他耳朵，问他为什么要来监狱长宿舍借浴室，不单纯是因为有人想在公共澡堂找你麻烦吧？

丁程鑫攀着他肩膀用指尖在他后背上画圈圈，乖巧地说，想找喜欢的人一起洗澡一起吃饭一起睡觉还需要什么理由吗？

简亓一顿，低头确认他眼里的认真，还有点不敢相信。

“这套哪学的？”

“发自肺腑。”丁程鑫捧着他的脸又响亮地啵了口，终于绷断了简亓的理智。

“你要知道，骗我的人没有好下场。”简亓盯着他看了会儿，把他两腿抱离了地面，制服裤抵着丁程鑫光着的下身，有点威逼利诱的意思。

“我做好下地狱的准备了~”丁程鑫笑着挺了下腰，两腿自然而然勾紧了简亓的胯，让干柴烈火变得一触即发。

——那就燃吧。

 

39

有的人不喜欢后入是因为看不到对方的脸没有安全感，或者是因为姿态上的屈辱劲，但丁程鑫纯粹是因为喜欢接吻。

他也天生长着张适合接吻的嘴，唇肉饱满红润，还没吻多久就跟肿了一样，鲜艳欲滴像烂熟的红番茄，一咬就全是甜蜜的汁液。

简亓发现他喜欢接吻后就不用背后的体位了，哪怕没有接吻的时候，光是看着这张或情动或高|潮的脸，也足以抵过万千催|情药品。

一个人不知餍足会让另一方困扰，而两个人不知餍足，困扰的就是别人了。

从下午到深夜，电话若干，敲门若干，甚至还有一个照理说需要简亓去现场处理的斗殴事故，统统都被简亓以各种方式婉拒了。

丁程鑫躺在他的床上笑得停不下来，说你这样不行哦，明天就会被你同事举报了，罪名就是不务正业。

简亓让他坐到身上来，揉着他红肿发胀的xx说洞房一刻值千金。

丁程鑫停下了动作，打了他下腹一巴掌，说呸老子可没嫁给你。

简亓抱着他翻了个身硬是接着他的频率继续，在丁程鑫咿咿呀呀的尖叫里说：“十几年监狱生活只教会我一个道理：享受当下，不然明天可能就无福消受了。”

“你怕我变心？”丁程鑫抓住了一个不知道对不对的重点。

“宝贝儿没有人会永远不变心，”简亓说着用了力，丁程鑫红着眼叫不出声来，“变心并不可怕，可怕的是人命如草芥，在七号监狱里，没有哪个人敢说自己一定能见到明早的太阳——你一样，我也一样。”

 

40

丁程鑫又在简亓这留宿了。

监狱里罕见的软褥厚床，可他居然难得的睡不好。

简亓不知道睡着了没，丁程鑫翻了个身去他怀里找了个舒服的位置，简亓也没反应。

丁程鑫睁开眼在黑暗中偷偷描摹他的五官。

说实话简亓的五官看起来就很冷峻薄情，夸张点说他就是长着一张做出什么混账事都合情合理的脸，可他对感情的态度跟被谁彻底伤过似的满满的失恋后遗症，还挺违和的。

丁程鑫摸着良心说，他本来真的只打算攀个高枝，毕竟在七号监狱里谁能比简亓更有权有势有地位，搞到他就能省掉自己摸爬滚打吃千万次亏的N个年头。

可现在……他好像从心底对这个男人产生了一些说不清道不明的情绪，他好像比自己预计的要陷得深得多，甚至可能比简亓对他的兴趣还要浓厚。

这可不太妙，混迹江湖这么多年丁程鑫从来没在感情这种堪比垃圾的事情上栽过跟头，一下子栽得狠了心慌得很，心跳都比平时快两分。

尤其对方还是简亓，这种很适合出现在拔吊无情的渣男故事里当男主角的存在，对他抱有任何幻想都会被刺得遍体鳞伤吧。

丁程鑫被自己逗笑了，手脚并用地把自己贴近了简亓怀里，不知道怎么的突然就明白了简亓说的那种每天都不知道能不能看到明天的太阳的感觉。

 

原来简亓也是怕失去我的，丁程鑫莫名得出了这个结论。


End file.
